White Lies
by cause.A.scene
Summary: When Reid is taken hostage in a bank by a group the team has been profiling, he must work to keep the hostages safe by making sacrifices of his own and creating a bond with his captor. Team and Reid fic. No pairing, no other warnings. Just some whump
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys! This will be my first Criminal Minds fic that isn't a tag and I'm quite excited. So, I hope some of you enjoy it and find it to be… enjoyable haha.

**Warning: **Some violence and for those people **who are not okay with deathfics**, please read the note at the bottom real quick because I don't want you to leave if you don't have to. It's a slight spoiler for some people I guess, but I figure you have the right to know if you want to. Otherwise, nothing to really warn about. Maybe some cursing.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Warner Bros and CBS. I'm just having some fun.

Also, this will be my shortest chapter as it's pretty much the prolougue. The rest are closer to 2,000 each.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"_Your FBI agent is dead."_

The words penetrated the team like bullets, sending cold waves of various emotions through their bodies. They had just watched their youngest and smartest agent be gunned down in front of their eyes and were now being told he had died as a result of it. Aaron Hotchner wanted nothing more than to barge into that bank, gun in hand, and shoot every last one of those criminals and watch them die slowly. It was his worst fear coming true. They had been too late to save one of their own and he would have to live with that.

He was aware that the remaining team members who had been listening to the conversation had begun to handle the news in their own ways, but Aaron had to stay calm for the time being because there were still hostages in there they could hopefully save.

"Then you've just made things a lot harder on yourself," Hotch said as calmly as possible, though he knew his true feelings were shining through.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ the malicious voice responded. _"From this point on, I'll be killing one hostage an hour until I get my demands."_

The other line clicked off and with it left a bit of his composure. But once he saw how the rest of his team was reacting, he knew he'd have to hold it together a little longer.

"Hotch he killed him! Right there in front of us!" Morgan shouted, pacing and knocking a cup off the folding table they had set up at the base site. "I swear to God, I'll take him out. Put me on the strike team, I want to kill the bastard myself!"

Hotch took a deep breath and looked at the others. Prentiss and JJ were staring in disbelief, JJ with tears rolling down her face and Rossi stood quietly, staring into the dark sky.

"Morgan, I need you to calm down," Hotch said finally, knowing it was needed but feeling the man's pain of wanting to do something, anything, to the people that had taken their friend.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Morgan shouted. "We let him go in there knowing that they would be hitting that bank…"

"We didn't know it would be so soon!" Hotch countered, also raising his voice. He would have never sent an agent in there alone if he thought they'd be in danger like this. "I know this is hard but there are still hostages in there we can save. Either calm down or I'll have you removed."

Thankfully, Morgan seemed to get the message and walked away which relieved Hotch because he really didn't want to go up against one of his agents so soon after losing another.

"What are we going to do?" Prentiss asked quietly, despair filling her voice and covering her dark features.

"We're going to focus and save as many as we can," Rossi answered, then turned in the direction of the line of camera men and women, all astonished over the film of an FBI agent dying they had just received. Hotch looked as well and knew exactly what his first step would be.

"JJ, watch the news stations and be prepared to intercept any pictures, videos or statements that come in. I do not want this to be plastered on the TV's. And talk to every one of the camera crews and make sure they know they are not to play any bit of this footage until it is examined," Hotch picked up where Rossi left off. "Prentiss, call Garcia and get another full background check on this guy. I want anything I can use to take the son of a bitch down."

Prentiss nodded and took out her phone, but did not start dialing. "Should I tell her what happened?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yes."

She nodded again and dialed her phone.

"Garcia?" he heard her say. "It's Emily. I need the background on Miles Masterson."

Hotch closed his eyes, knowing what was next. The words were going to be said, which would cement the fact that he had actually lost one of his agents.

"And Garcia… Reid's dead."

**TBC**

* * *

_*SPOILER*__Reid doesn't die.__*SPOILER* With that said and done, all of my chapters are about double this one, this just sets it up. And I've already written up to chapter 6 so I'm not sure of the time frame between postings… maybe every other day or every two days. We'll see. If you've got the time, I love feedback. If not, just hope you come back for more!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! They were quite motivational and the reason this one is going out now. It's actually not super long either, but certainly longer than the last one. Either way, here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Um, I think that's all :)

**

* * *

**

5 Hours Earlier

Reid entered the Southside City Bank with a smile on his face. It was a beautiful day in central Florida but even better than the warmth of the sun was the fact that the team was actually a step ahead of their UnSubs; always a good position to be in. They had profiled the serial bank robbers and knew that with the progression from smaller banks to larger ones, the Southside City Bank was the only logical next step they would take. Not to mention its location provided the same get-away friendly escape routes as the previous banks. Bottom line, they were quite certain the next attack would be here.

So, in order to prepare the bank's leaders of the ensuing attack, they had been called earlier and now Reid was being sent in to further explain what was to happen. He'd been lucky, really. The rest of the team was going over all kinds of paper work or talking to stuck up SWAT captains, trying to work out an agreement of the best way to safely trap the criminals. This was definitely what Reid had preferred to do.

He walked in and flashed his FBI badge to the woman at the information desk.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Reid and I'm supposed to have a meeting with Angela Homestead."

The woman looked at the badge then back at Reid with a mixture of confusion and admiration on her face. "Yes sir, right away." She then picked up her phone and pressed three numbers. "Ms. Homestead, there's an FBI agent here to see you." She listened for a moment then nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Agent Reid, if you would like to take a seat in that office," she said, motioning behind her to a glass room, "Ms. Homestead will be right with you."

"Thank you very much," he said, then made his way to the office. It was a very nice bank, clean and new looking and relatively large. Definitely a good target for their UnSubs. He entiered the small dark office, didn't bother to turn on the lights as the glow from the sun was bright enough, and took a seat at one of the four comfortable red chairs. Reid only had to wait for about five minutes before Angela Homestead came in. Reid stood immediately as the woman entered the room.

"Hello, Agent Reid," she said, reaching out her hand to shake his. "I'm Angela Homestead."

"Hello," he responded then waited for her to sit down before he too had a seat.

"So, I understand the FBI is under the impression that my bank will be hit next by the city's notorious bank robbers," she said, cutting right to the chase. It was apparent she was a strong, independent sort of woman. Exactly the type that could effeciently run a place such as this.

"Yes ma'am, we are quite certain of it actually," he replied. "In fact, we are confident about when it will take place as well. They've consistently struck when the police shifts are changing, giving them a better chance of escaping due to the slightly less organized nature of the law enforcement at those times. They are also careful to strike at off times for the banks, usually on weekdays, when the bank's guard is down as well."

Homestead sat and nodded at everything Reid was saying, but he was sure she understood it all.

"With that information, we feel confident they will strike Wednesday anywhere from one to four in the afternoon."

"But that's in two days," she responded quickly. "What are we supposed to do?" Reid sensed a bit of panic in her voice, and reasonably so, at which point he felt he should comfort her in the only way he knew how.

"The FBI and SWAT are planning it out as we speak. You, your staff and all civilians will be locked out Wednesday but the bank will appear to be functioning normally with undercover agents. That way, the robbers enter the bank thinking there is nothing out of the ordinary, when in reality…"

"It's a trap," Homestead finished. Reid nodded, happy that they were on the same page and that she seemed to be appeased by this idea.

"But how are you supposed to keep out all of our clients? We are normally open on Wednesdays and we do have people come in, even if there aren't many as other days."

"We've already begun to contact all of your clients and tell them that the bank will be closed that day, so they are not to come," Reid answered. "Don't worry, Ms. Homestead. We will be sure that no innocent civilians are present when all of this happens."

The woman nodded slowly and seemed to be processing it all. "Well, thank you. It's… it's amazing how you can predict their next move and stop it."

"Yes, it's always nice when we get ahead of the criminals," he agreed. "Well, I suppose that's all I needed to say. Someone else will be coming in later today or tomorrow to give you the complete details and any special information you may need to know, but thank you for your time today and it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh you too," she said quickly, rising from her chair and Reid did the same. They shook hands once again and Reid prepared to leave the building. Just as he was nearing the door to leave the bank, he felt an arm wrap around his throat and drag him to the ground before he had any time to react. He heard some people scream as they saw this and begin to leave the building, but another man then began to shout.

"Everyone get on the ground NOW!" he yelled.

Reid, now on his back with a gun pointed at his chest, glanced up and saw who appeared to be the leader standing by the lady at the information desk who Reid had first talked to and was surprised to see her looking at him. She then mouthed "I'm sorry" and Reid then realized that she had told the assailants he was an FBI agent.

All around him, men, women and children were screaming or crying on the floor, scared for their lives. There were several UnSubs, just as the team had predicted, all led by a man in his late 20's to early 30's who obviously was intelligent and narcissistic; Reid was pretty sure was a man named Miles Masterson. Reid felt the breath catch in his lungs, knowing full well that he and his team had made a mistake. Obviously, they had missed something and now, all bets were off.

"Everyone will do as we say, and keep your pathetic lives. Or, you disobey me and you die. It's simple," the leader announced. "Here's how this is going to work. You will all be split up into groups and have team leaders," he said with a smirk. "These team leaders listen to me, so you will listen to them. Again, I don't think it's anything that you guys can't handle."

He then turned to one of the guys who was standing next to him with a very large gun. "Round up the officers and Mr. FBI Agent over there," he said, motioning towards Reid. "And make sure you get all of their weapons."

The man nodded and made his way towards Reid, who was still on his back with a gun to his chest. He bent down, grabbed Reid by his hair and pulled up. Pain shot through his head and he immediately did everything he could to follow the direction his hair was being pulled in. Once standing, the man reached for Reid's gun, took it, then began patting him down. Upon finding nothing except Reid's phone (oh which was confiscated), the man turned and left, leaving Reid standing with a gun still pointed at his chest.

"Alright guys," Masterson addressed his team. "This will be our last stand. Obviously, it is now confirmed that the FBI is onto us which means that this will become a hostage situation instead of our usual. So, follow my lead and we'll get what we want." Reid noted that there was no fear in his speech. In fact, it actually seemed as though this is exactly what he had planned to happen and was even excited about it.

However, the guys around the bank nodded and continued to control their own groups. Reid looked around and noticed that the groups were being split up into even amounts of men, woman, and children which meant that Masterson knew it was a bad idea to put all of the strong men together, knowing they would be more trouble. Instead, with this dynamic, it was more likely that the various groups, although mostly composed of strangers, would by default form a type of bond similar to that of a family and focus on protecting the women and children rather than causing a rebellion. Reid sighed at this knowledge, knowing that that option was no longer on the table.

The only people who were not into groups yet were himself and the two officers who were also standing with their own personal guard. Reid turned to look at Masterson who was now making his way towards Reid.

"You got a name, Fed?" he asked, going through Reid's bag until he found his badge. "SSA Dr. Spencer Reid," he read, then looked up at Reid. "So, a doctor and an FBI agent, all at the age of what, 12? Impressive. Behavioral Analysis Unit… so what? You analyze my behavior and figure out my next move? That worked out well, huh?" he asked with a self-satisfied chuckle.

Reid stood there, taking in the man's arrogance and seeing the team's profile in live and living color. Basically, they had nailed the UnSub and the location, but had terribly messed up with their intended time to strike.

Suddenly, the butt of a gun collided with Reid's torso, catching him completely off guard and forced him to double over. Pain seared through him and made him temporarily lose track of his surroundings. However that didn't last long as Masterson's voice penetrated his brain once more, forcing him back to the present.

"Trying to read me, Fed?" Miles asked. "Don't even try. And you answer me when I talk to you."

Reid tried to take deep breaths and overcome the pain that had just filled his stomach.

"Get up," the man ordered. And before Reid ever really had a chance to obey, two pairs of strong arms grabbed him and lifted him up.

"You're my secret weapon," he told Reid with a grin on his face. "I'm assuming you're a genius of sorts and probably the baby of your team which means they'll want you back that much more. So, on top of all these women and children, I've now got you."

Masterson stared at Reid for what seemed like forever, with a look of tranquility and a certainty that frightened Reid even though Reid knew that Masterson would feel confident about anything he did, regardless of what it was.

"Miles," one of the men holding Reid said, breaking Masteron's attention on Reid. "The cops are showing up."

Masterson smiled and pulled his gun closer to his body. "Let the games begin."

TBC

* * *

**EN: **As you can see, we are going back to the beginning and working our way through. I thought it was a nice way to do it so... I hope you all agree. Well, review if you get the chance, if not, just please come back for more. Goodnight everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Wow guys, the feedback has been amazing!! Thanks so much!! So anyway, here's the next one and I really hope it continues to please.

**Warning! **From this point on, I want to say that I did my best with being accurate in terms of a profile, procedures of a hostage situation and medical stuff. I am 17 and while I did do some research, I'd say there are some things in here that aren't right. However, I did try to make them believable so hopefully my mistakes won't distract you guys enough to ruin the story. I did my best.

Enjoy

* * *

Hotch stood in the middle of the central Floridian police station that was their current base, and looked at the board in front of him that was now the home of several pictures of potential UnSubs along with their certain leader, Miles Masterson. They had a sound profile, several probable criminals and a good idea of the opponent's next move. Certainly one of their better cases and that positive atmosphere was present throughout his entire team, and yet Hotchner could not shake this bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Something just didn't seem right, but then again, he got those feelings frequently. Not that they were usually wrong because in this line of work, things could very easily make a turn for the worst, but still, the feeling was there like a dark cloud blocking out the hot summer Floridian sunshine.

"What are you thinking?" he heard a voice ask from behind him and turned to see SSA Rossi who was now beside him, also staring at the board.

"That we're missing something," Hotch said, a response that surprised him. He had felt something was wrong, but it wasn't until just now that he felt the flaw was coming from their information, or lack thereof.

"And what do you think that is?" Rossi asked, though Hotch couldn't quite determine whether Rossi agreed or disagreed.

"I'm not sure exactly," Hotch said truthfully, "but I'm beginning to question our projected time frame for their next attack."

Rossi quieted and looked over the board more closely in the place when the statistics on the previous four bank robberies by their UnSubs were posted. Hotch glanced at him and was quite certain he noticed the same problem that Hotch was seeing, but still wanted more proof before jumping to conclusions.

"Do you mind sharing your reasoning?"

Hotch furrowed his eyebrows and got closer to the board, taking a good amount of time to analyze the numbers posted and truly take into consideration the nature of this group. The absence of attacking people stood out in this group as most of their kind would not hesitate to take someone down, yet Hotch contributed that to expert planning in order to avoid human contact as much as possible. However, there was a progression. The times of the previous robberies were showing subtle but apparent changes.

While they did chose times of the day when the police were changing shifts, they were actually getting further and further away from the best times. That, along with the narcissistic nature of the leader the team predicted in the profile, he would not be able to handle such a low-risk job every time. Especially since he was getting little to no glory from it; the glory that came with getting away from the cops with money would soon lose its ability to satisfy him.

"He knows we are on his case now," Hotch began.

"Yes…"

"The times of the robberies are getting further and further away from their safest zone, and this last one is practically no longer apart of the shift change. Dave, he's a narcissist who's been very simply getting away with what? Money?"

The light bulb seemed to go off for Rossi. "This whole time we've been assuming that his payoff was getting away from the cops, but you're right, where's the glory in that when he can do it so easily? Everyone is getting used to it. He'll want more than just money and getting away. He's likely bored with this same routine."

"Exactly," Hotch said. "And now that he knows we are on the case, it will be that much more of a spectacle."

"Do you expect casualties?" Rossi asked.

Hotch thought about it for a moment, but the answer was clear. "He seems to get no rise from killing, so all deaths will be, in his eyes, justified. But he certainly will stop at nothing to get what he wants and come out on top, including murder."

Rossi nodded in agreement and suddenly the atmosphere in the room became more urgent. They needed to reassemble the group and update them as soon as possible. Just as he prepared to leave the room to get them, Morgan came flying around the corner, nearly knocking Hotchner down.

"Hotch! They already struck again," he said, seemingly filled with adrenaline and worry. "Just where we thought but Reid… we can't get a hold of him. Hotch, he must have still been in there when they struck."

In an instant, Aaron's head swam uncomfortably with this news. Reid was supposed to be at the Southside City Bank talking with the bank's head, one Angela Homestead, and he had yet to hear from his agent.

"You've tried calling him?"

"No answer," Morgan replied, sounding more desperate.

"Okay, where is everyone else?" Hotch asked, already walking towards the exit of the building.

"Emily and JJ just left," Morgan answered, practically racing Hotch to the door. "I told them we'd meet them there."

"Has the Lieutenant been informed?" Rossi asked, referring to the man in charge of the police station they had been working closely with on the case.

"They're all being called now if they aren't already there," Morgan said, already climbing into the SUV.

Hotch and Rossi followed suit and quickly pulled out of the parking lot and, with the use of the siren and police lights, avoided traffic and managed to get to the bank in a matter of minutes. It was just as chaotic as every other hostage situation Hotchner had seen; cop cars everywhere, the streets around it blocked off, curious onlookers being held back by caution tape and dozens of news crews and cameras.

Hotch and his team got out of the vehicle when they could no longer drive any further, flashed their badges to the guard and was allowed across the caution tape. Upon being led to where the base was set up, Hotch immediately spotted Emily and JJ conversing with Lt. Freedman.

"What do we know?" Hotch demanded, coming to stop before them.

"It's definitely our guys," Emily replied. "We managed to get a clear view of him and got a positive ID to Miles Masterson."

Hotch nodded and turned to JJ. "Have there been any attempts to contact news or radio stations?"

"None," JJ said.

"Have you heard anything about Reid?" Morgan said quickly, making his presence known.

"Nothing yet," the Lt. answered quickly, "however, we can definitely place him in the bank just before the attack happened. One woman who made it out saw his badge and watched him go inside a room with someone who worked for the bank, most likely Angela Homestead. She described Dr. Reid perfectly."

Hotch nodded grimly. "Let's assume he's in there," he said calmly, wanting to eliminate that small part of their brains that hoped he had made it out somehow. "And let's assume that Reid, along with everyone else in that bank is still alive. It is our job to focus and get them all out alive. We have a profile, which is our strongest weapons, so we have a good chance."

The team nodded, though he could tell their thoughts were primarily on Reid and not as much on the case. However, he knew that for the time being they would do their jobs efficiently but there could come a time when their emotional attachment to the case would get them removed from it, Hotch just sincerely hoped that time would never come because it would take a lot.

"Is there a negotiator already on site?" Rossi asked from behind Hotch.

"We were kind of hoping you'd take the job," Freedman responded. "Our negotiator is at least an hour out of town and I figure you guys know him better than any of us so you'd have a better chance at getting through to him. Now, if the emotional involvement will hinder the case…"

"I can assure you it won't," Rossi interjected, though Hotch know it was directed as much to him as it was to Lt. Freedman. Hotch gave a slight nod to tell Rossi it was okay for him to work as the negotiator. Dave was certainly experienced in the field and Freedman was right, the team knew Miles Masterson the best and could therefore have a better chance at resolving this situation with the least amount of casualties.

Still, Hotch had to cover all bases. He walked up to the lieutenant, trying to be discrete. "There is a chance this could end badly for my team. I have a great amount of confidence in it being resolved with very little civilian casualties, if any at all, but Masterson's profile suggests that he would take out the highest authorities to show he's on top, if he ends up killing at all. In that case, my agent will be among the first to go if Masterson is aware of his position," Hotch explained while watching Freedman very carefully to ensure he was following.

"That being said," Hotch continued, "I want that negotiator called in and on stand-by, listening to whatever conversation we get with the UnSub so that in the case that Agent Rossi is emotionally compromised, which I do not expect will happen, there will be someone qualified to take over. This is worst case scenario, mind you, but make sure it happens."

"Yes sir," Freedman responded respectfully, though Hotch knew it was due to the somber topic of a team leader acknowledging the possibility he could lose one of his own.

Lt. Freedman turned away and began talking in his radio as he walked towards another officer. Hothner turned back to his team, all of whom were now working diligently and proficiently on various tasks, doing exactly what Hotch had told them: focus on getting those people out.

At that moment, Agent Prentiss moved away from what she was doing and stood next to Hotchner.

"You don't expect this to end well for Reid, do you?"

Hotch knew damn well it was on all of their minds. They knew the Masterson's profile just as well as he did and knew Reid was in a great deal of danger with him being an FBI agent. Still, one could not think that way in this situation. Not until they knew for sure there was no reason to fight.

"I expect it will be more difficult to get him out unharmed, perhaps," he answered, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to mention the worst case scenario of him dying either. "But I also expect everyone to assume they can, and they will get him and everyone else out. It's not over until we know for sure, so right now, we have a good fighting chance. Focus on the profile and get them out."

With that, Hotch walked away and headed for his SUV so he could grab his sunglasses, but mostly so he could get away from the feeling of ominous failure that was growing in the pit of his stomach. One thing was for sure, it was going to be one of those cases.

* * *

**EN: **Again, I apologize for any things that don't seem very believable from this point on. And the next one may be up a little later than these past few have. And for anyone who's interested, it looks like this may be 10 chapters, give or take. OKay, thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey guys. Here's the next one :) Hope all the Americans out there had a wonderful Forth of July and everyone else had an awesome day in general. I can't thank you guys enough for the feedback!! Thanks!!!

**Warning: **As I said earlier, please be aware that I have limited knowledge of many of these elements but tried to make it logical. Bear with me. Other than that, I don't think there's much to warn you guys about.

And as I'm sure you've noticed, this story has, and will continue to alternate between Reid and Hotchner. I've always loved to see it from both points of view but I will admit it's a bit more difficult so I apologize if the writing isn't wonderful.

Thanks again and enjoy!!

* * *

An hour had passed since Miles and his team had stormed the bank, and so far, everything seemed to be going pretty well for a hostage situation. Reid had seen and been a part of enough of them to know that if no one was dead or hurt, it was going pretty well. And of course, the police were already calling the phone in the bank, trying to form a negotiation. In fact, Reid wouldn't be surprised if the negotiator was someone from his team. However, Miles had yet to answer.

Reid looked around the bank and was pleased to see that most of the hostages had calmed down some. Everyone sat quietly, holding on to their loved one if they had one, and just waited for whatever was coming next. Reid had thankfully been placed against a counter, seemingly forgotten for the time being. He still had a gun on him, but other than that, no one bothered him.

"Miles," one of Masterson's most disheveled people began, "why aren't we answering the phone?"

Reid observed this man and realized right away that he was a former drug addict, having just recently quit and that this hostage situation was a surprise to him. He probably expected their usual get in, get the money and get out scenario.

"Because Jim, I have to establish who the boss is," Masterson replied easily. "If I answer too soon, I'll seem desperate. If I wait, not only will _they_ become more desperate to know how their precious little hostages are doing, they'll realize we're in no rush which will mean they can't play the time card. Why? Are you questioning my judgment?"

Reid observed this conversation and noted how Masterson had to explain his reasoning in a demeaning tone to truly establish how much smarter he was than this Jim person, then finished with acting upset that his actions would be questioned.

"No, no," Jim answered quickly and nervously before turning away, gun in hand, to watch his group. This also told Reid that Masterson's men feared him. Which was the type of behavior that also suggested intelligence as Masterson didn't seem like the type to overly use violence, meaning intimidation was most likely his weapon of choice.

"Am I right, Fed?"

Reid turned his head back towards Miles and saw him staring at Reid.

"I'm sorry?" Reid replied.

"Don't play dumb, I know you were listening. I'm right, aren't I?"

Reid considered this for a moment. He had a few options based on the profile, but he decided agreeing would be the best. "Yes, you were very right."

Masterson laughed. "So, did you expect that? I know you feds have been trying to _analyze _me. I guess you didn't know I was good with hostage situations too?"

Ego-stroking time, Reid thought. It was always a good thing to start with. Especially with someone who thought so highly of themselves. "No, we had no idea."

"Typical," Masterson snorted. "You think that just because I'm damn good at robbing banks that's all I can do, but surprise!" He made this statement a show of sorts, intentionally being loud and showy so that most of the people in the bank could hear. Reid could understand this; obviously Masterson would like to show off how he managed to capture an FBI agent, so naturally, Reid continued to play along.

"Yes, well after meeting you in person, I'm sorry to say you seem like the kind of guy who would be good at just about anything."

Masterson stared at Reid for a moment, sizing him up before grinning. "Maybe you feds aren't so bad at figuring people out after all."

Reid nodded, taking in Masterson's nature more and more, trying to gain some knowledge so that if later there was something Reid could do to end this, he would know enough about Masterson to do it.

"We have our moments," Reid said trying to remain meek in front in the man.

"But today wasn't one of them," he said with a self-satisfied grin.

Reid just looked down in response, again trying to portray the submissive and intimidated nature that he knew Miles would want.

Masterson laughed. "What kind of FBI agent are you? You don't seem like one."

Reid shrugged. "At the BAU, mind is greater than brawn."

"So you _are_ some sort of genius like I said earlier, huh?"

Reid paused a moment, thinking about the best way to answer his question. "Relatively," he said finally. He certainly didn't want to play up his high IQ too much as it would create an unwanted competition with Masterson, but admitting that he is smart also boosted Masterson's ego given their current positions; Masterson had captures a genius.

Masterson nodded, then chuckled. "Which probably makes it even harder for you to be staring up at some criminal, doesn't it?"

Reid, without taking enough time to consider his answer, replied, "Quite the contrary." Remembering the pain he was still feeling in his abdomen from the last time he upset Masterson, Reid quickly added, "Your statement implies that we perceived you to be unintelligent, which could not be further from the truth. We knew early on that whoever was behind these elaborate, yet amazingly simplistic robberies would have to be someone who was extremely creative and intellectual."

At this point, Reid could not determine whether or not Masterson was pleased by this comment or suspicious but Reid decided it was likely a mixture of both. Reid felt his heart rate increase ever-so-slightly as the phone rang incessantly in the background, adding to his nerves.

"That's the second compliment you've given me," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Is this some sort of ploy to make me like you?"

Reid chuckled, trying to sound convincing even though that was kind of his intentions. "No," he replied. "Let's be frank, I'm an FBI agent being held by you, the sort of criminal law enforcement officers fear the most… I don't think there's much hope for either of us to like each other."

To Reid's relief, Masterson actually laughed. "I think you're right."

Reid bit his lip and prepared himself to plant a seed that would hopefully be useful later in the game, he just had to figure out the best way to word it. Now was when Masterson's defense was down the most, which was apparent by his laughing and the loosened grip on his gun, but he was still a smart man who was aware of Reid's job and was therefore cautious.

"We do have one thing in common, though."

Masterson stopped looking around the bank and quickly turned his head down towards Reid. Reid tried to make it seem like this statement was no big deal and attempted to remain as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Miles asked, curiosity and suspicion laced in his voice.

Reid shrugged. "We both want to leave here today with something."

There it was; Reid's first plant. Masterson's response to this statement and the following ones would greatly determine how much Reid could help this situation.

"Let me guess," said Masterson, sounding bored and irritated. "You want your life? Or is it you want us behind bars?"

Reid chuckled. "Neither. I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind living another day or catching you guys because it is a part of my job description after all, but the only thing I really want is to know that none of these people will be hurt or killed."

"Figures," Masterson said with a roll of his eyes. "You cops are all the same. You all wanna save the poor little victims and yet none of you can take the stab to the ego whenever you just can't catch one of us."

"Actually," Reid said, about to plant his next major seed, "law enforcement officers of any kind, while very similar, almost always fall into one group or the other; some care more about catching the criminal while the others focus more so on saving victims. It's usually not a conscious choice and we all attempt to strike a balance between the two, but all of us make decisions that portray which side we are on, so to speak."

"And you're the type that focuses on the victims?"

Reid nodded, so far pleased at where this was going.

"In an extreme situation, your decisions would more so reflect which side you're on, right?"

Reid frowned and looked up at Masterson, still attempting to appear ignorant to where he was going with it. "I guess so, yeah."

"So you're saying you'd let me walk out here a free man, if you had the chance, as long as none of these people were harmed?"

Reid considered this and thought about the nature of this particular UnSub and how, up to this point, no one had been injured by him and still no fatalities at all. That being said, he knew that Masterson would also be the type to progress as far as necessary until he managed to either get what he wanted or go down trying.

"It wouldn't be the easiest thing I've ever done but in the end, yeah, I think I would," Reid said, then pretended to be curious. "Why?"

Masterson grinned. "We may never like each other, Fed, but we may be able to help each other out."

Reid frowned, still playing the ignorant role and letting Masterson come up with the whole plan on his own. "What do you mean?"

Masterson simply continued to smile. "Let's just say, should the occasion arise, I will promise that neither I nor my men will harm a single hostage as long as you promise to help us out too. I doubt it would be anything that goes against your precious morals, but there's a chance it won't feel so good for you..."

This was no surprise to Reid. He hadn't included himself in his wish that the other hostages remained unharmed and Reid could think of several scenarios in which his physical health could be used in Masterson's favor as well as his own. But, with his goal of keeping all hostages alive and relatively unharmed, he could certainly take a few hits for the team.

"So what do you say?" Masterson asked, squatting down so that he was eye level with Reid. "Have we got a deal?"

Reid took a moment to act like he was thinking it over even though he knew exactly what his answer would be. Finally, with a look into Masterson's eyes and feeling convinced that he was telling the truth, Reid reached out and grabbed the man's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

**EN: **Uh oh!! Ha ha, I love endings like this. Not a cliffhanger per se, but certainly leaves an open door. Hope you guys liked this chapter too and hope to hear from some of you. But as always, if you can't or don't want to give a comment, no worries! Just hope you come back for more! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hello again, loves! So… I've always been curious as to why the reviews always seem to drop significantly when I post the forth chapter…? Either my forth chapters always suck or it's just some pattern. Haha either way, it's happened enough that I'm not too discouraged by it, just find it interesting. But thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much it motivates me so thanks!

**Warning: **Again, sorry if anything's unbelievable. I've been trying. And some cursing…

**Disclaimer: **None of it is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hotch stood beside JJ, waiting for the moment when she would step in front of the cameras and address the local new stations as well as the national ones that were now broadcasting information to television sets around the country. It was national news now, meaning that Miles Masterson was likely thrilled with all the sudden attention. The thought made Hotch feel unsettled but he knew it was going to happen. Hostage situations, especially large scale ones like this, never went too long before CNN and FOX News, as well as every local station had it plastered almost 24/7 on their stations.

"We will now hear from Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the Federal Bureau of Investigation," Lt. Freedman announced from the podium, welcoming JJ to the stage.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she began professionally as always. "At approximately 3:23 pm this afternoon, a group of assailants entered Southside City Bank and have now created a hostage situation with both civilians and the bank's employees inside. At this time, we have local law enforcement, along with other agencies who are all working diligently to end this situation efficiently and with no casualties. In this case, there is little the viewing public can do to assist us other than avoiding travel in this area of town as well as refraining from becoming an onlooker. These actions force our officers' attention from the case, and to protecting and keeping the crowd under control. Unfortunately, we do not have much more information than that at this time. I will now take a few questions," she finished, then looking to the crowd that had now erupted into movement and chatter.

"Is it true that the FBI is on the case and SWAT will be brought in?" one reported yelled.

"The FBI is on the case and SWAT will likely be called in soon," JJ answered proficiently then quickly moved on. "Yes?"

"Has it been confirmed whether or not an FBI agent is amongst the hostages?"

Hotch stiffened at this question, wondering how the information was leaked and how it could put Reid's life in danger if Masterson didn't already know he was with an FBI. He saw a slight change in JJ, but she didn't not think twice about the answer: "I am not at liberty to discuss that."

"Has contact with the assailant or assailants been made and if so, what is he or they demanding?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," JJ repeated, then ignored the rest of the questioners. "That will be all. Thank you for your time."

She then turned from the podium, allowing another man to take over and made her way to Hotch.

"How was the information leaked?" she asked immediately, also knowing the danger the information could pose.

Hotch shook his head. "I'm not certain but Lt. Freedman said he got his information from a civilian who managed to get out in time; if the press got a hold of her, that's all it would take."

JJ sighed but continued, "But that could mean…"

Hotch stopped walking and JJ followed suit. "Right now, we assume Reid is okay. We assume we can get everyone out safely and that's the best we can do until it either happens, or we know for sure it can't," he said strongly, not wanting 'what ifs' to cloud everyone's judgment. "Besides, there's a very good chance he already knows. Reid carries a gun so they would have likely found his badge too."

Hotch knew there were still things she wanted to say but didn't, of which Hotchner was thankful for. He couldn't deal with vocal exclamations of doubt. Hope, while cliché, could get a lot done, even if it meant saving civilians rather than his agent. As much as he preferred to focus on Reid, he knew his job was to focus on every innocent person in there.

Hotch was making his way back to the base when Emily came to halt in front of him, obviously bearing important information.

"He answered," she said quickly. "Masterson is talking to Rossi."

Hotch took off with Emily and JJ close behind him and came to a stop in front of the desk. Rossi was talking on the phone looking very focused. Immediately Hotch sat down and picked up a headset and listened into the conversation.

"_... so are you a profiler?_" Hotch caught the last part of the statement and felt an emotion rush through him. Only Reid would know that one of the team members could be working as a negotiator, meaning Reid was alive, or had been at one point.

"What makes you think that?" Rossi asked, exchanging a glance with Hotch.

Masterson laughed at this question, making Hotch feel a bit uneasy again. "_Don't play dumb. We both know your agent is in here and let me tell you, he's doing a damn good job at keeping these worthless little hostages alive. And he may have mentioned that one of you - what is it again? BAU members- may be playing negotiator._"

"So you've met Dr. Reid?" Rossi asked, forcing more anxiety on the surrounding team members.

"_Oh yes,_" Masterson replied. "_I'd even say we've got an agreement going on that will hopefully work out for both of us._"

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Rossi questioned, his eyes once again darting to Hotch's.

"_Well that's between us Agent…?_"

"Rossi."

"_Agent Rossi,_" he repeated. Hotch could tell Masterson was alarmingly relaxed, definitely not someone who was in a situation completely new to them surrounded by dozens of cops and FBI agents.

"Well let's talk about you, shall we?" Rossi continued. "We're all very curious to know what it is you want exactly."

There came a chuckle from the other end of the line. "_The same thing I've been getting. Money and a safe passage out. But I guess it was just too easy before._"

"Where's the fun in breaking laws and just getting away with them every time?"

"_Exactly, Agent Rossi_," Masterson replied as though he and Dave had been friends for years. "_Sometimes you just crave the chase. But as you can imagine, I have no intentions of getting caught this time either._"

"Well, I must say Miles, you're making that difficult on yourself," Rossi said, making the first move of taking respect from Masterson to see how he took it.

"_My first name? Bold_," he replied easily, though he didn't seem overly upset by it. "_Yes, I knew it would be a challenging task but that's exactly what I wanted. And now, with my new game piece – otherwise known as Agent Reid – I'm feeling more confident than ever_."

This statement sent chills down Hotchner's spine. It was exactly what he had been fearing; Masterson was using the highest ranking official and pushing it in all of their faces. But he had said something about an agreement between him and Reid that had Hotch confused. What would Reid agree to with Masterson?

"What is it that you want from us then?" Rossi asked, obviously coming to an end of the conversation.

"_I'll call you later when I know for sure. Until then, silence would be nice,_" Masterson said before he slammed the phone down leaving Hotch and Rossi sitting dumbfounded at the table.

"What did he say?" Morgan demanded more so than asked.

Hotch looked at Rossi and he could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Reid is doing something from the inside," Hotch said quickly, getting up from the table.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Emily asked as she followed him to their board.

"We're not sure," Rossi answered for Hotch, confirming they were both on the same page.

"What the hell happened on the phone?" Morgan demanded, obviously noticing the change in the nature of their leader. "What did he say?"

Hotch stopped looking at the board and turned to face his team. Rossi followed suit and listened.

"What he said on the phone suggests both good and bad news. Overall, it's sounding good for the hostages, but not so good for Reid."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, a question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"He said that he and Reid had come to an agreement, though he didn't say what exactly only that it was between them two," Rossi interjected. "That, along with the compliment of Reid doing a good job at keeping the hostages alive suggests that Reid has gotten to Masterson, but there's a good chance it could end badly for Reid if their agreement has anything to do with Reid's help in exchange for the health of the hostages."

"Why does that automatically mean bad news for your agent?" Lt. Freedman asked, having been listening to enough to know what was happening. "Seems like a small price to pay given that Agent Reid can't give away too much info anyway and that would help us get people out."

"It's bad because Masterson's profile suggests that he will feel killing is the only way out of this situation, and Reid knows this. If we are right about their agreement, Reid will probably be giving him some rather useless information on us, making Masterson feel like he's got the upper hand, but when things still aren't going his way, Masterson will want to move to the only thing he'll think can help him," Hotch explained, pausing for a moment. "He'll want to kill to prove he is still in control."

"And your agent will volunteer."

"Exactly," Hotch said. "It will be a part of the agreement; his help and his life in exchange for that of the hostages. Again, if we are correct about their agreement, then we can assume that most, if not all of the hostages will remain healthy."

"How can you say that?" Freedman questioned. "Even if you are right about that agreement, Miles Masterson is a criminal… you don't really expect him to keep a promise do you? Or do you think your agent would force him to pinky promise?"

Hotch paid no attention to rude comment, and proceeded to explain further. "His profile does not suggest disloyalty, despite what you may think. What is surprising is that Reid was able to get far enough with Masterson to make an agreement. However, it only further supports our belief that Reid in some way offered himself which is something Masterson would see as the ultimate sacrifice and therefore would trust Reid enough to follow through on his part of the bargain," Hotch said. "Bottom line, while I can't guarantee the rest of the hostages will live, I would say that there is a much greater hope for them."

Hotch stared at Freedman seriously, not wanting his words to be questioned anymore. He felt confident and none of his team seemed to disagree. With this, Freedman nodded and walked away, leaving the team to themselves again.

"Reid's offered to sacrifice himself?" Morgan asked with a mixture of pride and anger in his face.

"Not necessarily but it could come to that if we can't end it first," Rossi answered.

"So what do we do now?" JJ asked.

"We wait," Rossi answered again. "Reid is working in there and he's the best hope we've got."

"He's also on death row, the way ya'll make it sound," Morgan blurted out. "Shouldn't we be looking to rescue him too?"

"That's what we're trying to do, Morgan," Hotch said sternly. "If we go blasting in there, Masterson will lose it and take out Reid along with most, if not all, of the other hostages. Right now, we see what Reid is doing and learn more about Masterson. That's Reid's only chance."

Hotch turned away from his agent at that point and went back to the headset to replay the conversation between Rossi and Masterson, hoping the whole time that Reid would get that chance.

* * *

**EN: **For everyone who is curious about what really happened to Reid, it's coming soon. Just finished chapter 8 and I think you guys will like it. Review if you can, if not just please come back for more! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey. Well, to be honest, I'm a bit discouraged from this story now. I'm sorry for not maintaining the interest level. This story is how I like them but apparently isn't what most others like. So, I'm sorry if I got people's hopes up. I plan to finish but when reader's interest drops, as does mine. My own fault of course.

*For Ana, who was very upset about my spoiler included in chapter one – My apologies. I only did it because it was something that I would like an author to do. As the writer, I make those choices and can only hope that there will be others out there who like it too. Sorry you didn't but I'm sure there are plenty of stories that meet your expectations.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews.

Enjoy

* * *

Reid sat against his wall replaying the conversation he had just heard over in his head. As smart as Masterson was, he had managed to give the team plenty of information and Reid was certain they knew Reid had managed to get to the man. He was also sure they would at least have an idea about what their 'agreement' was, but Reid doubted they knew for sure.

The point was, Reid was making a difference and was still feeling very confident about keeping the rest of the hostages alive. He looked around the bank and was glad to see that most of the people had relaxed some and the ones closest to him frequently looked his way, apparently curious about what he was planning to do.

"I spoke with Agent Rossi," Masterson said, forcing Reid to turn his head back in front of him to see his captor.

Reid nodded. "Rossi is a good negotiator."

Masterson narrowed his eyes. "I'll need to know more than that."

Reid frowned at this as he was not entirely sure what was meant by that statement. "Um… what do you mean?"

Masterson walked closer to where Reid was sitting and squatted in front of him. "We had a deal, Agent. I don't touch any of these bastards," he said, motioning around the bank, "and in return you tell me what I need to know or do what needs to be done in order to get me out of here. So, I think knowing the guy I'm negotiating with falls in that category."

"Oh right," Reid said, suddenly thinking of all the 'useful' things he could tell Masterson. "Well, he's actually the newest member on our team. He came out of retirement to join the team and used to be one of the best agents at the BAU. He's actually quite famous. His book is one of the best sellers and in many ways he's revolutionized profiling."

"Basically he's like a profiler genius?"

Reid thought about this for a moment and could think of different ways to correct that statement, but managed to bite his tongue for the sake of keeping Masterson pleased. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well is that all?"

Reid shrugged. "Pretty much," he answered even though he could think of a few details about Rossi that could be of more use perhaps. "I mean, in this case, there's not much I could tell you that could really help. He's still a bit too new for me to truly know him personally and profilers are really good at hiding things they don't want others to know."

Masterson got to his feet and began walking away, leaving Reid feeling uneasy. It was clear he was not satisfied which did not bode well for anyone. Just as Reid feared, Masterson strolled right over to one of the groups, reached down and grabbed a woman who had a kid with her by the hair and yanked her up. Everyone in the bank tightened up with fear as the woman screamed and the child yelled. Reid's heart began to race as he watched Masterson pull the woman to stand right in front of Reid and put a gun to her head.

"I think there's more you can be telling me," he said simply, then cocked the gun.

Reid looked from Masterson and the woman, honestly thinking of anything he could do to stop the situation. Telling him about Rossi wasn't going to do much but there was something else. Something Reid was hesitant to speak of as it could either really help the situation, or make it hopeless.

"Please," the woman begged to anyone. Her crying and the fear that was etched across her body were deafening and at the moment, Reid didn't see that there was anything else he could do.

"Wait!" he yelled, sitting up straighter. "Let her go back and I swear I'll tell you our greatest weapon."

"And what's that?" Masterson asked as his grip loosened slightly on the woman's hair.

"Your profile," Reid said reluctantly.

Masterson suddenly let go of the woman and said "Go back to where you came from" as though she were a dog. Reid watched her scramble back to where her son was sitting, crying, and watched her pull him in tightly. Reid looked back at Masterson.

"My profile. What do you mean by that? How is it your greatest weapon?"

Reid sighed, truthfully worried over how this could affect everything. Of course, he didn't have to tell him _everything _and with that thought Reid found some comfort. Still, he would play it up as much as possible.

"It's everything we have on you. All of their actions," Reid said, motioning outside to the cops and FBI agents, "will depend on what's in that profile. It attempts to predict what choices you'll make and how they should handle you in order to bring this to a close as peacefully as possible. Basically, knowing this will put you a step ahead of them."

Masterson seemed genuinely interested and Reid could almost see a strong sense of greed light up his eyes. "That's more like it, Fed."

"But before I tell you this, you have to understand it's the best information I've got," Reid said rather truthfully. "Like I said, it's our greatest weapon and really the only information I can give you that could actually help you out. Other than that I know you may find physical uses for me which I will agree to, but once I tell you the profile, information wise, I'm spent."

Masterson took this in and Reid wondered if he'd buy it. It was, after all, almost entirely true.

"So you're serious?" he said finally. "To you BAU people, the profile is the ultimate weapon?"

"Yes, in fact we're not even required to carry guns," Reid explained, remembering a brief time in his past when he had not carried one himself and yet still managed to take down a criminal. "To us, the greatest weapon is the profile."

"Okay, then go for it."

"Not just yet," Reid said, now doing some demanding of his own. "I'll tell you everything but you've got to promise you won't touch anyone else. Like I said, it's all I've got and I promise I'll comply to anything you make me do later, if anything at all. But if for some reason you are not satisfied with my info, will you keep your end of the deal?"

"If it's not helpful…"

"It will be," Reid interrupted. "But I'm not going to give you this information if I think you're just going turn around on your deal."

At this, Masterson laughed. "You're setting the rules now, are you?"

"I'm not the one with the gun."

"But you're the one with the profile," he retorted. "You said that's your best weapon."

"It is," Reid responded easily. "And I'm willing to give it to you. Then you'll have a gun and the profile."

Masterson turned away from Reid and seemed to be in deep thought. Reid knew that Masterson would find what he told him to be useful so he wasn't worried about that. Of course, the information wouldn't be too useful to him given that he was surrounded by officers. An UnSub knowing his own profile would really only be particularly useful if he was loose and free to do as he pleased. But Masterson didn't know that.

"Fine," Masterson said, turning to face Reid again. "I'll pretend they don't even exist. Happy?"

"Yes," Reid said quickly. He then waited as Masterson made his way back to stand in front of Reid and had one of his men bring him a chair. Reid noted how he refused to be at the same height as Reid.

"Okay, profile boy," he said upon sitting. "Tell me about this magical profile."

"You are a narcissist," Reid began bluntly. "It is a scientific term for anyone who knows their talents and uses them, proclaims them, and makes sure others are aware of them. Do you agree so far?"

He watched as Masterson thought this potential insult out, then shrugged with one shoulder suggesting that he agreed.

"Well, because until this point you haven't hurt anyone at all, they realize that killing people for you is not pleasurable, it is simply on an 'as-need basis' therefore telling them that as long as things stayed the way they were where you invaded a bank, got the money and went, there would likely still be no causalities. This, however, changes things."

"They still don't expect me to kill?" Masterson said, almost as though it were a dare.

"Oh no, I'm sure they do now," Reid answered. "As I said, killing for you is strictly something that is done only if you have to, correct?"

"Of course. They're not worth my time."

"Exactly," Reid agreed then quickly moved on. "Now that you are surrounded in here, killing will obviously be something you feel you need to do so they now expect casualties."

Masterson nodded, informing Reid that they were correct about that which meant that he would soon be planting his next seed that would not be his favorite one, but would hopefully be the most effective.

"Unfortunately, in many ways, you're correct. Until a dramatic move is made, they will simply continue to try to negotiate with you until you ideally step down or at least release the hostages. Once you kill someone, things will start happening very quickly, but I'm sure you'd be able to handle that in your favor. But, on the other hand, in the event that you get caught, having a dead body on your hands… well, you don't want to be in that position."

"You're contradicting yourself," he said, getting seemingly annoyed.

"Look, more than likely you'll get away," Reid lied, because he was quite certain that if all else failed, Masterson and his team would either be in jail or dead. "But if you don't… if someone screws up and it gets you caught, you don't want to have blood on your hands."

Masterson was staring hard at Reid now, deep in thought.

"If there is a way to make them think you've killed someone but you really don't actually kill them, that's your best bet I just don't know how you could make them believe it."

There it was. The major seed Reid had to plant, even though he knew what was going to happen with it. It was one of those self-sacrifice moments and as Reid looked around the bank, he felt it was more than necessary. Besides, he had a good chance at living. Reid looked at Masterson and could see that he had caught on due to a grin spreading across his face.

"You said you'd be willing to do anything, right?"

Reid paused, again trying to appear suspicious and allow Masterson to come up with the plan all on his own. "Yes…"

"Well, I may have a job for you now," he said. "Ever been shot before?"

Reid heard a few gasps around the room and tried to look unsettled himself even though he had known it was coming to this. "No," he said somberly. "Not yet."

"Well, today is your lucky day, kid."

* * *

**EN: **I might post the next one really soon just because I'm ready to be done with this story. Thanks for reading and hopefully at least some people liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Wow, just wow. I can't tell you all how thankful I am that so many of you took the time to write such wonderful reviews. I now feel silly for letting that one nasty review (it was my first nasty review) bring me down so much, but I can now assure you all that my head is back in the game. I'm sorry for being such a baby! :)

Anyway, to show you all how thankful I am, here's the next one a bit early. I hope it will give you guys some of the payoff you've been craving from this story!

Thanks again everyone!

Enjoy.

* * *

Four hours.

Four hours since the hostage situation had begun and everyone was on the edge. It had been determined that as long as no major developments came about, they were not to call Masterson for at least a few hours, allowing him to have his time in silence. To Hotch, this would also allow Reid some time to do whatever it was he was planning to do with the hope that it would benefit the hostages as well as himself.

Still, Hotch couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong. He had managed to keep his team under control, despite the dire situation but as time passed, stress and emotions increased and he didn't know how much longer the waiting could last for anyone.

"Hotch," came a desperate voice from behind him and he turned to see Morgan standing there. Hotch hated to see him like this; he seemed haggard and at the end of his rope. Everyone knew that Morgan had become Reid's number one watch dog, his protector of sorts and Hotch knew that this game of waiting and no way of knowing how Reid was doing were really taking its toll on the man.

"Hotch, it's been four hours and nothing," he said again. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I mean, how can we just sit here and do nothing when Reid – our little genius Reid – is in there with that bastard?"

Hotch sighed. "Morgan, we are giving Reid time to do his job. He's our best chance at this ending peacefully. Eventually, if nothing happens, we will intervene but you have to trust him."

"I do trust him!" Morgan said as though he had been insulted. "I trust him to keep everyone except for himself alive. You already said it's likely that he will… be the victim here in place of everyone else."

"And tell me," Hotch countered, turning on Morgan a bit harsher than he had been yet. "Would you do anything different? If you had the chance to save a dozen innocent men, women and children in exchange for your health or even your life, would you do it?"

Morgan bit his lip and his eyes went darting around before falling back on Hotchner's. "You know I would but… but we actually know what's coming this time. We know where it's leading. Why aren't we even trying to end it peacefully ourselves in a way that Reid will be okay too?"

"Of course we are trying to do just that even though, based on the profile we base every investigation and our entire jobs on, we have virtually no shot of making that happen. Without Reid in there and his influence, we'd be back at a minimal loss scenario. We may end up there anyway, but Reid has given us the opportunity to save them all."

"Except him."

"Not necessarily, Morgan," Hotch said. "Please, do your job. If we trust him and work hard enough ourselves, he has a good chance. They all do. Now, if you'll excuse me," Hotch said as he walked passed him and back towards Rossi who was sitting by the phone, still waiting for Masterson to call back with his demands.

"They are planning something," Rossi said without even turning to see Hotch approach. "Masterson would have already called back otherwise. He'd want to make sure he was in control. He's got a plan."

"You think Reid helped make it, or is the victim of it?" Emily asked, standing beside them now. Hotch looked at her and saw that she was holding a lot back. It wasn't too long ago that she and Reid were being held in a religious camp and since then, they had formed a closer bond. This time Reid was alone, however, and Hotch could tell that was bothering her.

"It could technically be a mixture of both," Rossi answered.

"Both?" asked Emily, looking quite unsettled.

"Well, if he is trying to rescue hostages at all costs, he'll know that Masterson will want to take someone out and he will therefore add himself into the plan. So, he'll be helping to plan it, but he will also be the victim of it."

"Oh God," Emily said, turning away from them as her hand came to rest over her eyes then moving to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Or he could simply be planning it or possibly neither at all," Hotch added, noting how Rossi could sometimes be so preoccupied with telling facts he would forget how those facts could affect the other people around him.

Emily nodded, obviously realizing Hotch's statement was primarily aimed at offering her some comfort. She then began to turn and walk away until the ringing of a phone stopped her dead in her tracks. Suddenly the whole team plus members of the law enforcement group surrounded the table and Hotch quickly took his seat that had the vacant headset in front of it. He slipped them on then nodded to Rossi.

"Masterson," Rossi said as a greeting.

"_Ah, Agent Rossi. So good to hear from you again." _Hotch could just hear the self-satisfied grin the man was wearing through the phone and it made him sick to his stomach. That confident son of a bitch.

"Have you got a list of demands?" Rossi proceeded.

"_What, no pleasantries back? I'm offended,_" he mock-pouted. "_Ah well, I guess we can jump right to the point. Yes, I do have a list of demands for you._"

"Go ahead."

"_I want a way to escape with some money,_" Masterson replied simply. "_I don't think that's too much to ask, do you?_"

"Well, given that you have over a dozen innocent civilians in there, plus two officers and an FBI agent, I'd say that's a bit much for you to ask. But we can make a deal."

"_Oh we can, can we? Well that's good to hear but I'm really not interested."_

"You release some of your hostages, then we'll talk."

"_Or how about I kill one of them_," he replied, his tone suddenly sounding very malicious. "_Would that be enough to get us to talk, Agent Rossi? I guess you know who's on the top of my list to go…_"

"We can work something out, Miles," Rossi continued, panic growing inside him but Hotch was pleased to see that it didn't convey in his voice. "There's no need to kill. We'll start with something smaller that you want, maybe you give us something in return, and then we'll go from there. How's that?"

"_Better question,_" Masterson replied. _"How's this?"_

Hotch frowned, not understanding the question that was just posed. His glance darted at Rossi who had an equally confused expression.

"Oh my God," JJ said. Hotch snapped his head around to see what she was looking at and was horrified to see she was staring at the bank. A part of him knew exactly what he was about to see in that moment.

Slowly, he let his head turn forwards until he was facing the building and standing right there in the center on the large glass entrance stood his youngest, most brilliant agent. Reid stood there, looking both strong and scared with his hands tied in front of him. Hotch watched as Reid's eyes traveled around the bank's interior, seeing things that they could not, then outside towards them.

They waited, their breath held, not wanting to watch as they knew what could happen, but simply unable to turn away. That was their colleague, their friend and their family member standing there and Hotch couldn't help but think he was about to be shot execution style. He feverishly tried to banish the thought from his head as it was simply unbearable, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"What is this Masterson?" Rossi asked, anger and worry now clearly in his voice. It certainly served as a good way of pulling Hotch's attention back to the situation at hand.

"_You mean your agent standing in the middle of the room about to be shot to death?_" Masterson said arrogantly which made Hotch's insides squirm. "_I call that motivation. What do you say, Agent?_"

"Why don't we talk this out?" Rossi began.

"_What's there to discuss, Dave?_" he retorted snidely, obviously proud that he knew the first name of the negotiator. "_This is your beloved genius, am I right? Probably the baby of the group given how young he is. Good 'ol Dr. Reid. Do you really want to watch him die?_"

"Masterson, this does not need to happen," Rossi began again.

"_I want a helicopter to land on the roof and then take us to Mexico where we will be left alone._"

"We might be able to make that happen…"

"_Not good enough. One._"

Hotch turned to Rossi quickly and saw panic still increasing exponentially in his face. He could feel the intensity of his team behind him and could almost feel their prayers radiating on his back. They could all feel it coming and Hotch hated it.

"A helicopter? That could take us hours…"

"_Not good enough. Two._"

Hotch very reluctantly turned to face the bank and his hopeless agent standing in there, waiting to be shot. He was most surprised to see Reid staring right back at him. He still seemed scared, but he also had a sense of tranquility to him as well. However, Hotch wasn't sure if that was actually tranquility or him being a peace with the idea of death. Hotch continued to stare back and at one point was sure he saw Reid wink at him, but then he was too far away to know for certain.

"Hotch, do something!" Morgan yelled, making Hotch jump.

"Look," Rossi tried one final time. "Please, we can work something…"

"_Three._"

A shot rang out, causing screams to echo from several different directions, including some from the bank itself. Where Reid had once been standing was now an empty space unless he let his eyes wonder to the floor. There, in a heap, laid their Dr. Reid, not moving. Hotch could see a growing amount of deep dark red liquid on the man's once white shirt and felt a part of him break in that moment.

He could almost feel everyone holding their breath, everyone shocked beyond movement or words. Hotch continued to watch as two men quickly moved into the frame of the windows, grabbed under Reid's arms and the other grabbed his feet and moved him until he was suddenly no longer visible at all.

"They shot him," Morgan whispered, then yelled, "They shot him!"

But Hotch had no time to respond as the voice on the other line began to speak once more.

"_Are you motivated now?" _he asked, but when no one replied, he chuckled. "_That's what I thought. You send any of your people in and I'll take as many out as I can. And I have a bit of information for you._"

Hotch held his breath, knowing what was coming but so badly wanted to avoid hearing it.

"_Your FBI Agent is dead._"

* * *

**EN: **Full circle, yes? I'm sure you guys pretty much know what's going on now but we are far from over. Well, not too far I guess but we still have a bit more. I'm rambling… anyway, hoped you all liked it and if I never get another review on this story, I'd be fine because you guys are so great! So, just come back for more is all I ask. Have a good week, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Again, I am simply humbled by the generosity I've been shown by so many of you! I'm beyond words, really. Haha, well not entirely as you'll see but you know what I mean. Thank you. Truly, thank you all!

**Warning: **Ha, well my warning for this one is my wordiness. I've always like explaining and knowing what the characters are thinking. Especially when it's just one of them alone because they don't have another known character to play off of. But anyway, hopefully some of you like details and such and I'm not too ridiculous with explanations.

Enjoy everyone and thanks again!

* * *

Once again Reid had his back up against his little counter, having been carried there by two of Masterson's men. Only this time he was entirely dependent on it to keep him sitting upright. If he had his way, however, he'd be lying flat on the floor or better yet in a hospital. But this would have to do for now.

It had been surprisingly easy; easier than Reid could have ever imagined. One would think that willingly standing still in one spot while knowing that someone was about to shoot - and potentially kill – you would be so difficult it would be borderline unbearable, but really, it wasn't. Perhaps it had everything to do with the fact that Reid had basically come up with the plan himself, knowing he would become the victim in the end. He had controlled it all, even up to the point that he felt the bullet enter his skin.

Not that it had been entirely simple, of course, because it most certainly wasn't. But it had been an essential event, and Reid knew and had come to terms with that. Sacrifice was sometimes necessary, especially in his line of work and in a scenario such as this.

Looking back on it, the hardest part had been seeing his team looking so desperate out there and knowing they would think he was dead. He knew the pain it would cause them to watch his supposed death, then continue to work under the impression they had lost a member of their team. Of course, at the time, Reid hadn't been sure he would survive anyway. It was planned for him to live, yes, but with the shooter aiming close enough to his heart that his death would appear believable, but far enough away that Reid would live, any slight misjudgment could quickly lead to his actual death. And yet, here he was, bleeding and in an immense amount of pain, but alive.

Luckily for Reid, after Masterson had come up with this ingenious plan, he had also asked for anyone with medical experience to come forward and be prepared to assist Reid after the shooting. And even luckier was the fact that one of the hostages was a registered ER nurse. Now, after the shooting, the woman whose name was Melanie Halting was tending to Reid to the best of her abilities.

"You should be in the hospital," she said nervously, but sternly as her eyes darted from Reid to Masterson, who was now standing by the constantly ringing phone. "And I know what you did. It was noble, but pretty stupid too. I mean, you trust this guy?"

Reid bit his lips and tried to stay focused against the nauseating pain. "Enough to do what I did, yes."

Melanie stopped fussing and simply looked into Reid's eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. You must know what you're doing."

Reid smiled as best he could as she taped a bit of wadded up cloth against the oozing bullet hole on his shoulder. He winced as she put a lot of pressure on it.

"Sorry, without proper equipment and painkillers, this is going to hurt a lot," she said, her eyes filled with sympathy. "But you need to get to a hospital or you could bleed out even with this make-shift bandage. Not to mention the possibility of infection."

Reid nodded and caught his breath. "This won't last l-long," he grunted out.

Melanie frowned and looked back at Masterson who was still conversing with one of his guys. She was an older lady, probably in her late forties to early fifties and quite obviously a strong woman. Based on her maternal but strong nature and the way she treated him, Reid was guess that she had raised at least one boy in her lifetime.

She leaned down closer to Reid and while still working on his shoulder said, "What's your plan?"

Reid thought about this, though thinking was becoming a more difficult task, and answered her as best he could. "No more plan," he said, taking in another strangled breath before continuing. "I've done my part to ensure, as long as he keeps his end, to keep you guys safe. Now it's up to the police and my team to do the rest. But…"

"It will be over soon," she finished his statement. Reid nodded and just as he did, he saw Masterson materialize behind Melanie's head, looking down on him and his wound.

"Still alive, I see," he commented, though Reid was surprised to see Masterson did not seem cruel about it. For a moment, Reid even got the impression that Masterson cared but perhaps the pain and/or blood loss was finally catching up to him.

"But not for long," Melanie interjected. "There's no way for me to tell how bad this is. I've bandaged him up as best I could, but there didn't appear to be an exit wound meaning that the bullet is still lodged in there somewhere. For all I know, it could be heading to his heart which would mean… well, it wouldn't be good," she said seriously, with a sense of boldness that slightly took Reid off guard. "And even if the bullet itself won't be a problem, the blood loss will be. Bottom line, he needs actual medical attention."

Masterson snorted and looked back and forth between Melanie and Reid. "Not until this is over," he said, beginning to turn away.

"Which will be soon," Reid said, making his captor stop in his tracks. From where Reid was sitting on the cold floor, he felt ridiculously small as he stared up at Masterson standing over him.

"How do you know?"

"They think you've killed a federal agent," Reid said, then broke into a fit of coughs when his lungs seem to have a spasm. When it subsided and Reid caught his breath, he looked at Masterson once more and was surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"Look," Reid continued. "You've proven you will kill and have threatened to kill more. This will end soon."

Masterson nodded and looked around the bank and at all of his men who were staring at him, looking for guidance. "So what do I do then?"

This question seemed odd to Reid because a narcissist would not have asked for someone else's help which meant that Masterson was either desperate, or the team had slightly misjudged him. Or maybe it was a mixture of both.

"Answer the phone," Reid said, then coughed some more. "Try to get what you want, but I'll be honest with you, it will be hard."

"You said if I killed someone…"

"They'd be more likely to make a move, yes, but I never said that would guarantee your escape," Reid nearly shouted as pain began to make him less and less tolerable. "Look, we both know that as long as you don't kill, all they will do is try to reason with you. That's all. Meaning you get nowhere."

Reid clenched his eyes shut and let his head fall back against the counter he was propped up against. He could feel himself getting even weaker and knew that as long as his wound kept bleeding, it would only get worse and if it took too much longer, he would die.

"Is that so?" Masterson yelled, making everyone in the bank shutter and huddle closer to the person next to them. "You're telling me I don't have a chance then?" He was now so close to where Reid was sitting that Reid could feel Masterson's breath on his face.

Reid took a strangled breath. "No. That's not what I said but you're smart enough to know that once you get yourself this deep, you have little chance at getting out. I acknowledged that, gave you the only chance you had and even took into account your best interest in case you do get caught."

Before Reid could register what was happening, Masterson was on the ground with his hand around Reid's throat. All at once, people in the bank screamed, Melanie fell backwards and crawled away from Reid and pain unlike anything Reid could recall filled his head and shoulder.

"_My _best interest?" Masterson snarled. "You had _my _best interest in mind, did you? You know damn well all you were thinking about was these pieces of shit," he exclaimed, his free hand gesturing wildly about the bank. At this, Reid sputtered and coughed, trying to say something but the pressure on his neck as well as the growing darkness in the corners of his eyes made that nearly impossible.

"What's that, Fed?" he asked, still fuming but to Reid great relief, his hand was suddenly gone. Immediately, Reid's body was wrecked with coughing fits as his lungs greedily took in as much oxygen as they could withstand.

"I-it," Reid began, before coughing a bit more. "It was our deal."

Masterson then threw out his hand and sent a glass bowl full of lollipops and other candies flying across the room, again causing people to gasp and scream. "It was NOT our deal. I was supposed to get out of here!"

Reid knew that Masterson's sudden and uncharacteristic-like behavior was because he was finally realizing that he had backed himself into a corner that he would likely not escape from. This meant that he was getting desperate and was no longer able to think straight like he could before. With his escalating loss of control and the fact that a SWAT team was also likely being positioned to storm the place, Reid was sure this would all come to an end very soon. But how bad would it get was the question.

Reid thought desperately, trying to think of anything he could say that would make Masterson hold up his side of the deal because Reid knew desperate times called for desperate measures. He looked around the bank and for the first time he focused primarily on Masterson's crew instead of the hostages. He saw former drug-addict Tom and at least seven other men and it was then Reid noticed they all looked scared. Less self-sure and they were even letting their guard down on their groups of hostages in an attempt to hear what Masterson was saying. They had no idea this was going to happen. None at all.

That's when the light bulb went off. This whole time he had been trying to play Masterson when really, he should have been trying to play his crew. They had been lied to and were terrified; exactly the sort of people Reid could play on.

His plan was settled. He knew Masterson was about to break and most likely kill someone for real if Reid didn't try to stop him, and if that didn't happen, the SWAT team would raid the bank and probably lose people along the way. Reid honestly felt like he only had one option. He turned back to Masterson with a small grin.

"You didn't tell them," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Masterson growled, looking around quickly.

"You knew all along that you were going to take hostages," Reid continued, using every bit of strength he had to remain bold in his speech. "I can't blame you, of course, what's the fun in always getting away from this city's joke of a police force? I would want to spice things up a bit too and really show the world just how talented I am, if I were you."

Everyone's attention was now on him, just the way he wanted it. They all needed to hear this, especially Masterson's crew who seemed to be growing more and more disgruntled.

"But you didn't tell them, did you? They thought it was going to be the usual, but then you did this. They stuck with you of course, but I wonder what they'll do when they find out you had this planned the whole time…"

"SHUT UP!" Masterson yelled, but Reid had already done his job.

"Is this true?!" someone yelled from behind them.

"You shut the hell up and do what you're told!" Masterson shouted back.

"You knew the whole time you were going to get us stuck in this? And you actually thought we could get out?!"

"Not 'we'," Reid clarified, really going for the punch. "He thought _he_ could. He never had any intention of getting you guys out too…"

Just then, and just as Reid had expected, the hand reappeared around his throat and began strangling him. People all over the bank screamed and others began yelling words that Reid could no longer make out. This was it, he was going to die by strangulation. He briefly thought of his team and how they already thought he was dead anyway. He thought of his mother and how crushed she would be when they told her he had died… But just as he began to give in to the gathering darkness, the hand was once again removed and Reid simply slumped over to the side until his head reached the floor.

He could hear more screaming and more yelling but he still couldn't focus enough to convince himself he should really care.

"Get up!" someone yelled, but Reid didn't understand.

"Get him up," the same voice said. Then Reid felt soft, warm hands lightly touch his shoulder.

"Dr. Reid," a female voice now spoke softly in his ear. "Dr. Reid, please sit up."

It was Melanie, the woman who had been trying to take care of him. With the memory of her, everything else flooded Reid's brain and he suddenly remembered what was going on and what he had just done. He needed to listen; needed to get up. But it hurt so much. Everything ached and he was so weak and tired. Still, he began to fight the pain and nausea to sit up and allowed the soft hands to assist him.

Upon sitting up, the first thing he noticed was Miles Masterson lying on the floor with blood seeping from a head wound. Reid simply didn't understand for the longest time. Why was Masterson there? But then he looked up to the new face standing over him and knew it was Jim.

"Okay, Agent," Jim said, the gun in his hands shaking slightly as it hung loosely at his side. "What do we do now?"

* * *

**EN: **Hope everyone likes the twist. It wasn't exactly what I had planned originally, but when it came to me, I didn't see any other way to do it. Hopefully it works for you guys too. Either way, thanks and hope to see you all again for the rest of the story!!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **So sorry for the wait guys but it's because I've been watching my friend's house while she's down south in the Florida Keys, the lucky girl. Ha, I'm in Florida, but it's certainly not the Keys. But anyway, here it is and thanks so much for being patient. It's the longest one yet so at least you have that... :)

Thanks again everyone and...

enjoy!

* * *

The atmosphere was unlike anything Hotch had ever experienced as they all prepared to invade the bank. The hostage situation was, of course, nothing new and unfortunately neither was the fact that one of their own had been taken, but it was the fact that one of their own was actually dead in the place they were about to enter. Never had his team been in this position and Hotch could see its effects on them clearly. There was pain; so much pain. There was anger, as well sadness. It was one of those moments that made Hotch wonder how so many intense emotions could fit inside one person.

He felt them too, though. He felt a sense of fury deep within him at the thought of Reid having to stand there and wait to be shot and bleed to death; then there was the uncontrollable feeling of guilt and sorrow that came when his blockade faltered and memories and thoughts of Reid slipped into his head. Reid had always been the baby of the group, even though he was anything but a child. He'd been through more than most of them. And yet there was always an innocence about him that, yes, had been lost to a degree over the years but could never truly disappear as long as he still had the will to spit out random facts that were sometimes useless, or his silly magic tricks.

Hotchner clenched his fists together and forced himself to focus. He was the leader of his team and if he lost it, they wouldn't have a chance. There was a time to mourn, but now was not it. Reid had given his life to protect the people inside the bank and Hotch would be damned if he let the young man die in vain.

"Wait for my command," the lead S.W.A.T. officer named Lance Miller addressed them all. Hotch could agree to this, seeing as how he had relinquished the command himself.

"We have a general location for all of the hostages and the suspects. They are all armed so it will be necessary to take the guards of the hostages out first before they have time to kill the hostages."

Hotch nodded and looked at his team. Morgan seemed the most effected; anger dominated his face, which came as no surprise to Hotch. It would be this anger that would get him through his next task and only later would he break down and allow the sorrow to come in. JJ, despite the tears that would roll down her cheeks every now and then appeared rather stony faced and Hotch knew she was trying to contain it all. Prentiss looked more determined than ever, which was saying something and finally, Rossi was unnaturally easy to read. Of course, Hotch could only make out the multitudes of guilt the man was feeling over being unable to talk Masterson out of killing Reid and while Hotch knew it was uncalled for, they didn't have the time to discuss it quite yet. Everything, emotions for Reid in particular, were to be put on hold for the time being.

"Let's get suited up and in position as soon as possible," Miller commanded as a final statement before his team and Hotch's dispersed. They would be in position in a matter of minutes and then it would be time to face what they all knew was inside. And there was no way Hotch was going to let his team do that without talking to them first.

They seemed to expect it because they stayed gathered around Hotch while everyone else began to move. He looked at them, one by one, wanting to make a connection before he spoke.

"I need you all to listen to me now," he began in a tone he hoped conveyed the pain he knew they all shared while still remaining firm. "We all know what's waiting for us in that bank. The S.W.A.T. team is more than capable of handling this themselves and no one would blame you for wanting to remain out here. I know I have been telling you all to focus on the job at hand and think as profilers, but right now that is a lot to ask because Reid was more than a colleague."

He saw the pain become more visible on their faces, especially at the mention of Reid's name. Hotch hated to see them like this, but it needed to be said.

"If you would prefer to be a friend right now, rather than an FBI agent, I can assure you that will be acceptable. That is all," Hotch finished then quickly turned away, busying himself with something on the table before it became even harder to fight his own emotions. But when he turned around to face them once more, he found them all standing there, looking more determined than ever.

"We're going in," Morgan said firmly, anger and pain still present but not overwhelming, "as friends, and FBI agents."

Hotch looked at him, then at the others and saw they shared the same thoughts.

"Right then," Hotch said, straightening his vest. "Let's get in position."

As ordered, Hotch, along with the rest of his team, began to fall into the places they were assigned along the exterior of the bank. Hotch knew that this was going to get ugly but simply hoped they could save as many as possible.

"_All in position?"_ Hotch heard Miller say over the headset. "_We go in five. Four. Three. Two…"_

"WAIT!"

The countdown stopped and Hotch's head snapped around to the base tent to see why the invasion had been called off. He saw the back-up negotiator standing behind the desk with the phone up to his ear. Someone had answered.

"_Fall back,_" a new command came over the headset, letting Hotch know that something major had happened. "_Fall back to the command center until you are given further instructions._"

He turned and saw the rest of his team, all of whom looked antsy and anxious but they still made their way back to where they came from. Hotch immediately walked up to the negotiator, followed closely by Rossi.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded.

"They called," the man said, looking surprised.

Without another word, both Hotchner and Rossi slipped on the headphones. Hotch turned his head to see the negotiator honorably exchange spots with Rossi, giving him control once again.

"Masterson," Rossi said immediately with no sense of emotion present.

"_Masterson is no longer in charge,_" a new voice said. Right away, Hotch picked up on the fear in this new man's voice and felt a sense of relief wash over him. Fear could be played on.

"Oh?" Rossi responded, exchanging glances with Hotch. With this man came new possibilities, he only wished Reid was still alive. "And how can I help you, Mr.…?"

"_Jim, and there's nothing more we can do,_" the man answered, instantly replacing Hotch's relief with something far less desirable. "_We surrender._"

A rollercoaster ride was the only word that came to mind. They wanted to surrender. None of it made sense; why was Masterson gone? Why did they want to end it so peacefully all of the sudden? And why in God's name couldn't they have done this before Reid had been murdered?

"You surrender?" Rossi repeated, causing everyone standing around the table to gasp and whisper.

"_Yes,_" the man resigned. "_What do you want us to do?_"

"Good decision," Rossi said. "Now listen very carefully: The S.W.A.T. and FBI team will enter the building in a manner that may appear alarming, but it is simply for everyone's protection. I want you to place all of your weapons on the floor along the front wall and for all of your men to get on their knees as far away from the weapons as you can, but also try to remain in the middle of the room."

Hotch sat, listening to the instructions and still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was actually happening. After everything that had happened, it was going to end so peacefully. At least, that's what it sounded like now.

He glanced back at the others and saw a similar look of confusion, triumph and pain at the new twist in events. They were all happy that it was apparently going to end in surrender, but on the other hand, had it been just a little earlier…

"Is there anyone who will need medical assistance?"

"_Yes,_" came the response, but there was no elaboration and Rossi didn't press the matter. Instead, Hotch turned around and addressed JJ, the first person he saw.

"Have a medical team standing by," he instructed quietly. She nodded quickly and turned away.

"_The guns are along the front wall and my men are on the ground._"

"Great," Rossi replied. "The moment you hang up, we'll give you approximately thirty seconds to also get in place before our men come in and take over, understood?"

"_Yes._"

"Remember, everyone is to remain as still as possible, and no one will get hurt. Got it?"

"_Yes,"_ the man said again and Hotch knew he just wanted this whole thing to be other with. Him, and everyone else.

"Good. You may now hang up."

The line went dead and once again, the scene erupted into movement and noise as people made the first steps of celebrating as well as preparation for initiating the takeover. Hotch still allowed for S.W.A.T. Captain Miller to control the scene and thankfully the man did just that.

"Everyone listen up!" he yelled, causing everyone to fall silent at once. "My team will be in charge of controlling and apprehending the suspects, Agent," he said, turning to Hotch, "your team will be in charge of the hostages and their safety as well as instructions. Understood?"

Hotchner, along with everyone else, nodded in agreement. Honestly, he was glad Miller had been smart enough to put Hotch's team on hostage duty given their very recent loss; it was not the best state of mind to be in when taking down the men who inflicted the pain. No, this was a much better choice.

Hotch quickly turned to his team once more as everyone else began to get in position again. "If this really is a surrender, then we know Reid did his job."

It was simple, yes, but he also thought it got the point across. From what he understood, no one, with the obvious exception of Reid himself, had lost their lives and that was truly saying something. And Hotch knew that Reid had been a major part of that outcome. The thought sent emotion through Hotch like a knife through his gut, but he kept telling himself that now was simply not the time.

He nodded to his team and they nodded back before they all made their way towards the bank, finally about to end it once and for all.

"Jim!" Miller yelled through the glass door of the bank. "We are about to enter the building now." The man then turned back to the rest of them and nodded, signaling the 'go' sign. As expected, they all rushed in, S.W.A.T. first and closely followed by Hotch and his team, much like they would any other hostage situation. It was to be treated that way until the all clear was given.

The S.W.A.T. team swooped in over the central group of criminals, all of whom were on their knees with their hands on their heads, then quickly moved about the bank to check all other areas. Hotch and his team made a quick visual sweep of the area themselves and merely saw a dozen or so scared civilians, but no real threat. Various shouts of "Clear!" sounded until finally, Miller himself said "All clear!"

It was their signal. While the knowledge that one of them was going to stumble over their friend's body still very present in their minds, the member's of Hotch's team dispersed, all heading to the various areas where the hostages sat. Hotch realized that they had been separated into groups in ways they would be easiest to control. He began making his way towards the back corner, checking on the different groups as he went and checking their health when he heard someone call his name.

He looked towards the back corner where he saw a smaller group of people who seemed to be gathered around something. There was a woman amongst them, covered in blood, who was staring at him.

"We need a medic!" Hotch yelled behind him as he made his way to the injured woman. He couldn't tell how badly she was hurt but she certainly had a fair amount of blood on her. Before he made it to the group, however, he saw a body lying off to the side and had fear flash through him. But it only lasted a moment because it was quite obviously not Reid; it was Masterson.

"Hotch," said someone else now, but this voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew that voice…

Hotchner tore his eyes away from the body of Miles Masterson and looked over to that small group in the corner and suddenly realized what the people had been gathered around. And yet, it was nearly impossible to believe.

It was definitely Reid's body, of which Hotch knew he would eventually be seeing, but he certainly did not expect to see Reid's eyes open and moving, let alone them actually looking right at him. For a moment, Hotch could not seem to think or move. His eyes saw one thing, but his brain was telling him it was completely impossible.

"Please," the woman covered in blood said. "He needs medical attention."

Hotch glanced at her, then back at Reid. It was real. Reid was real and he was alive. Covered in blood, perhaps and looking worse for wear, but alive. With this revelation, Hotch suddenly found himself on his knees beside Reid, who was propped up against a counter.

"Reid," he breathed, getting a weak smile in return.

"I'm sorry," Reid replied feebly. "It was the only way."

"It's okay Reid," Hotch said, then turned away from him. "We need a medic over here! Morgan, JJ, Rossi!" he yelled, seeing them first and assuming Prentiss would know to come as well. He turned back to Reid and couldn't help but stare at him and became fixated on the constant rising and falling of his chest. He was breathing; he was alive.

"What the…?" Morgan said from behind Hotch. "Reid! Man, you're alive! JJ, Prentiss! He's alive!"

The mood changed dramatically and instantly. His team was still whole, despite previous thoughts that they were one short. But when Hotch looked Reid over again, he realized the man's smile was getting weaker and weaker and knew they were running out of time.

As though his thoughts were on loudspeaker, Hotch and the team were suddenly being pushed out of the way so that the medics could get in there. They worked quickly and efficiently, tending to Reid and hooking some things up while taking others off. Hotch couldn't seem to focus on their actions anyway, only on the dark eyes of his youngest agent.

It seemed like a split second before Reid was loaded onto a gurney and being wheeled right out of the room. JJ, being the closest one to Reid, reached out and took his hand, which gave her a ticket to also join him in the ambulance. The rest of the team followed them until they got to the door, then hung back and watched as JJ followed Reid into the back of the ambulance and it rapidly drove away with its sirens blaring.

Hotch stood at the glass door with Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss, staring at where the ambulance had just been, lost in thought. All the emotion he had been overcome by mere minutes before had made a 180 turn and he was now filled with different ones entirely.

They stood for a few seconds like this, taking in the moment before Hotch noticed Prentiss moving beside him. He turned to see her take out her cell phone and dial.

"Garcia, it's Emily," she said, now smiling up at Hotch. It seemed like a decade ago he had her call Garcia to tell her some of the worst possible news they could give. It seemed like the best form of déjà vu.

"It's Reid," she said, her smile still growing. "He's… he's alive."

* * *

**EN: **hehe, I tried to bring it full circle again!! Hope it's okay... it's always this part of the fic that's easiest to go wrong for me. We'll see. Hopefully you all are still into it. Anyway, I honestly don't know what the next one should be out but I'm hoping sooner than this one... sorry again but I'll do my best. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **A bit of a wait again, I know, but hopefully it was worth it. Unfortunately real life comes first. But here it is.

**Warning: **Unlike the rest of the story, this chapter changes POV's. It's quite clear when it does change and it's from Reid to Hotch, as usual. I had to do this because Reid's POV wasn't long enough to make a chapter and I still wanted to show the team's waiting room experience. Anyway, like I said, it's clear when it happens.

Alrighty, enjoy!

* * *

He kept replaying it all; from the moment Jim said the word 'surrender' to when Hotch first saw him, all of it was priceless to Reid and he wanted to keep those moments with him for a long time. Everyone was safe and alive and his team knew that he was actually among the living as well.

It all seemed so surreal. After everything that had happened that day, Reid was finally out of the bank and going to the hospital. For the most part he seemed numb all over with the exception of the dull, throbbing pain located on the left side of his chest. He knew it was mostly due to the gunshot wound but he couldn't help but think there was something else going on in there.

"That's it, Dr. Reid," one of the medics told him with a big smile as he glanced at his partner. "Relax and we'll be there before you know it."

Reid nodded gently, not even sure the man saw it but he tried anyway. He then turned his gaze to JJ who was still holding on tightly to his hand. Truth be told, JJ was not the first person he'd expect to climb in the back of the ambulance with him. Not that she wouldn't want to, but Reid thought it would more likely be Morgan, or even Hotch given he was the leader of the team. However, as he looked into her eyes, he felt a certain peace come over him; they now held that certain something that only mothers seemed to have. It made him feel safe.

"Reid," she said as the medics became less active, having seemingly done all they could do for him. "We thought…"

"I know," he said softly, suddenly realizing just how tired he was as he spoke. "M'sorry."

She seemed baffled and Reid couldn't help but notice how she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him or keep from smiling. "Don't be. I'm just so glad you're alive."

He smiled at her, still feeling a good amount of guilt grip at his stomach. He absolutely hated the idea of his team thinking he was dead. He could only imagine how he would take news similar to that; it would devastate him. And on top of that, they had actually watched it happen. It wasn't real, of course, but they hadn't known that. The whole thing made him feel so terrible.

"Was the only way," he said, feeling it was necessary that he told her this.

"I know, Reid," she said, her smile still as present as ever. "You… you did a wonderful job. They're all still alive. It's… remarkable."

He looked at her and felt she understood which lessened the pain in his stomach but unfortunately did nothing for his chest. He looked around the ambulance now, not really focusing on anything but simply taking in the sights. But before he knew it, darkness began gathering in the corner of his eyes and it seemed so welcoming…

"Dr. Reid," someone said now, making the darkness vanish temporarily. "Dr. Reid, I need you to stay awake for me, okay? We're almost there."

He looked at this man and while he wanted so badly to disobey the order, he knew the medic was only doing his job and it was in Reid's best interest to stay awake. He watched as the medic exchanged a look with JJ, apparently telling her to talk to Reid because she was suddenly close to his face.

"Hey, Reid," she said, trying to get his attention. "Look at me… There you go. Hey," she said again with a big smile when he finally locked eyes with her. He couldn't help but smile too; the last time he'd seen her smile so much was when she was holding her newborn baby in her arms. She was happier then, of course, but still, it was nice to see her so full of joy. Unfortunately, their job had the tendency to rob them all of happiness quite a bit.

"Hey," he breathed back, noting still how weak he was becoming.

"So," she said quickly, obviously trying to keep his attention of which he fought very hard to give her. "Did you plan it the whole time? Your… being shot and all?"

He smiled again, knowing that she didn't have much else on her mind. "Yes," he replied. "M'sorry. Only way…"

"Reid, please," she said again, looking more serious now. "Please don't be sorry. You did an amazing and very brave thing today."

"Thanks," he said, almost succumbing to his fatigue once more.

"Spence, come on," JJ said again. "Stay with me. We're pulling up to the hospital now."

And she had certainly not lied. Just about as quickly as he'd been loaded up, the medics were pulling him out of the ambulance and rushing him through the emergency bay doors of the hospital and speaking very quickly to others now. Reid blinked slowly as the bright lights invaded his eyes and let them wonder over to JJ who was beginning to fall behind.

He hated how she looked scared all of the sudden and did his best to smile but before he got a chance to see her reaction, she was gone and he was now in one of the rooms.

People began talking to him, but he couldn't quite understand them. They were poking him and putting things on him and so much noise filled his brain. But amongst all the chaos was a peaceful darkness Reid could no longer resist. He left the disorder of the emergency room behind and found tranquility in a world of peace and shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The waiting room was a rather odd place to be, in Hotch's opinion. The emotions and tensions that possessed every one of them seemed unbearable and yet so welcome. As nervous, confused, ecstatic and worried they were for their friend and colleague, they all knew the smorgasbord of emotions was better than that of mourning and pain, of which they had all expected.

But Reid wasn't dead.

Hotch relaxed slightly in the waiting room chair at this very true thought. Of course, Reid was not completely out of the woods but from what he understood, the young agent had a very good chance. And any chance was a good thing.

He looked around the small surgical waiting room and observed his team. Everything had been so busy that he hadn't really had a chance to look at them and although he knew they were feeling so many different things, the only real vibe he got from them was relief. Again, they were all very aware of where they were and Reid's condition, but Hotch would be lying if he said he wasn't somehow sure Reid would pull through. And apparently, everyone was sure of it as well.

"Okay," said a voice rather loudly, interrupting the peaceful silence that had fallen over them. Hotch looked up quickly to see a very angry, very disheveled looking technical analyst standing before them.

"Can someone _please _tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Penelope Garcia demanded.

Hotch bit his lip and realized how lost she had to have been after experiencing the same frenzy of emotions that came with hearing of a friend's death, then being told it didn't really happen, only she had been kept far less in the loop ever since she was told Reid was alive.

"Oh, baby girl," Morgan started as he got out of his chair and made his way towards her with open arms as if to hug her. However, she dodged his arms and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Don't you baby girl me," she said fiercely. "First I was told our little Reid was dead, then suddenly he's alive, which of course was very wonderful, if not slightly overwhelming news, but then no one had the decency to answer their damn phones?"

"Garcia, we're in a hospital…" Emily tried, but was quickly cut off.

"Yes, but outside there's a perfectly acceptable mass of area in which you could've picked up your phone and dialed a number that none of you seem to have a problem dialing several times a day…"

"Garcia," Hotch said, now standing and taking control of the situation. "We are very sorry we didn't keep you better informed. Things happened very quickly for us and our first priority was to remain with Reid. I apologize that none of us thought to give you another call, but we will gladly update you with all we know at the moment."

He really did feel bad for her; she had obviously boarded the first flight to central Florida she could find after hearing of Reid's death and had wasted no time in getting to the hospital. The glow and energy she normally possessed was nowhere in sight now and she held her oversized travel bag tightly in her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, walking slowly over to a chair near the rest of them. "I probably wouldn't have gotten your calls anyway. I was on a plane for the past couple of hours. It just so happened I was waiting in the Atlanta airport when you called me, Emily. I'm glad though," she continued, putting her bag in a chair beside her. "It would've been much worse to actually show up here expecting a… well, expecting him to be gone only to find out he wasn't."

Everyone silently agreed, knowing that scenario would certainly have produced a much more distraught Garcia.

"So go on," she said, glancing at all of them expectantly. "What happened? How is he now? Do they expect him to live?"

"Slow down," Morgan replied lightly. "We'll tell you everything we know so far."

Hotch listened as they all took turns supplying the story of why Reid was at the bank, the hostage situation itself and Reid's supposed death and vividly relived the emotions he had felt at those times.

"So you rode with him, JJ? Was he awake?" Garcia asked, looking suddenly hopeful. When JJ nodded, Garcia continued right away. "Well how did he seem? Did he say anything?"

Hotch turned to JJ now, realizing she hadn't said much about the ambulance ride other than she had talked to him some. But even then she hadn't gone into detail.

JJ took a deep breath and Hotch could tell that she was still a bit shaken up. "Yeah, he was awake," she began, and to all of their relief, she did not seem upset about what she was saying, indicating that it had not been a terrible ride. "He didn't seem too bad, to be honest. He talked some, basically kept saying he was sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Rossi asked immediately, beating everyone else to the question.

"Putting us through that, I guess," JJ replied.

"But it's not like he meant for that," Emily said, her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, that may have been the only way he saw to keep those hostages safe."

"That's what he said," JJ said. "_'It was the only way.'_"

"Yeah, well if he does something like that again I'll break his skinny little neck," Morgan added, though it had a hint of lightness to it. "But if the kid thought that was the only way, I guess we'll just have to believe him."

"Well, the fact that everyone left that building alive should speak for itself on the matter of Reid's actions," Hotch interjected, ending that certain discussion. He did not feel it was right for whatever Reid did in that bank to be questioned. They had all expected casualties and yet there had been none.

"Speaking of which," JJ began, turning to Hotch and the others, "what happened to Masterson? That wasn't Reid, was it?"

They all kind of chuckled at this particular thought. It wasn't that they didn't think Reid could inflict physical harm on someone else, it was just that Reid was certainly more likely to go about things in a logical matter and less hands-on, so to speak.

"No," Morgan answered, still smiling. "From what we heard before we left, that Jim guy rammed the butt of his gun into Masterson's head."

"Wow," JJ said, "what an unexpected twist."

"Reid apparently managed to convince Masterson's men to turn on him," Rossi continued, "and while Masterson was… preoccupied, Jim attacked."

"Preoccupied?"

"He was choking Reid," Emily supplied, then quickly added, "from one witness's account."

This news put a damper on their recent reason to smile, but it did not kill the overall mood. And luckily, only minutes later a figure in bluish green surgical scrubs entered the waiting room area.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Hotch smiled at the surgeon's expression as the entire team stood up expectantly.

"Well, I assume you federal agents will fight until you find a way around our family only rule, and given Dr. Reid's listed next of kin being a co-worker anyway, I'll save you all the hassle," the doctor said, apparently familiar with situations such as these where law enforcement agents were injured and their teams demanded information on them. "Just show me the badge and I'll fill you in."

They all and grinned slightly and did as they were told. Once the doctor was satisfied that he was addressing only FBI agents, he looked at his clipboard and began speaking.

"The bullet entered his shoulder and did quite a bit of damage, though nothing permanent," the doctor began addressing them all. "Well, I say that assuming that Dr. Reid will undergo the recommended physical therapy, but as long as he does, I do except a full recovery and for him to regain full usage of his arm."

That was the first major relief they got; a full recovery was always one of the best things they could hear.

"The most damage was done by the bullet ricocheting towards his lung. It didn't puncture it, thankfully, but it did put quite a bit of pressure on the organ. We've since alleviated the pressure but we still have him on a ventilator for the time being."

"But he's alright?" Garcia asked, staring at the doctor with a very serious expression.

"Yes," he replied. "Like I said, I expect a full recovery. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go but assuming you guys will still be here in about an hour or so, I'll have a nurse come and get you when you can visit him."

Hotch had to admire the doctor's brevity and to-the-point nature; he was certainly the first of his kind Hotch had come in contact with. They all nodded and said thanks as the man turned and left them. Looking around at the rest of his team, he saw that the sense of relief had increased.

It was now for certain; Reid was going to be alright.

* * *

**EN: **One more chapter to go. I thought this was going to be it but it decided to go another way. So, hope it was okay and thanks everyone for the support!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Well, this is it guys. Sorry for the wait but here it is... Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Enjoy!

* * *

All things considered, this was not his ideal way of waking up. Drug induced sleep for Reid was nothing more than a reminder of his time with Tobias Hankel and his weakness that had him coming back willingly for the same drugs that had previously been forced into his veins. The groggy, heavy feeling that encased him scared the hell out of him as he began to question if he had ever left Henkel at all.

"I think he's waking up," a familiar, yet completely harmless female voice said. Definitely not that of Tobias and at the moment that was enough to calm Reid down.

And with this statement came several other sounds that he had been unaware of before. There were others in the room, shuffling about in chairs or on their feet and there was beeping. Incessant and yet comforting beeping. He was in a hospital.

With this realization, memories of Southside City Bank and Miles Masterson came flooding back as though a dam had opened up and he distinctly heard the beeping increase.

"Reid," someone said now, penetrating his foggy thoughts. "You with us? Come on, kid. Wake up."

That was without a doubt Derek Morgan. Did that mean that the rest of his team was there too? He remembered vividly the moment he was shot and how all of them had been watching, thinking he was going to die but he hadn't and surely they knew that now…?

"Open your eyes, Reid," Morgan said again, sounding slightly anxious this time. Either way, it was enough to motivate him to at least try to obey Morgan. It proved to be difficult though; his eyelids felt so heavy. He began with just moving them around beneath his lids, then moved on to trying to open them but only got as far as constant blinking.

"There you go, man," Morgan said now, apparently seeing Reid's struggle with his eyes.

Finally, he managed get them open enough to see around, had to close one more time for good measure, then reopened them. Standing directly over him was Morgan, of which he had expected to see, then behind him was Garcia and over in the chair said the team leader, Hotch. Honestly, he couldn't have been happier to see them. Of course, the whole team would have been nice but Reid doubted all six of them would be allowed in the small room at once so he could live with three of them.

"There's those stunning eyes!" Garcia said, coming to stand next to Morgan with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey now," Morgan said, turning to face her with a childish grin. "Just 'cause he's in the hospital bed doesn't mean he gets all the compliments."

"You hush," Garcia said playfully then turned back to Reid who was simply enjoying the banter. "How are you feeling?"

Reid tried to say something but really only managed to croak. He coughed some and realized right away he had been on a ventilator and judging by the dryness of his throat and the taste in his mouth, it hadn't been out for very long. Luckily, however, as his brain screamed for water a glass of it appeared beside his face. Reid looked at Hotch gratefully and allowed him to assist Reid in drinking it. Once it was down and his throat was bearable again, Reid attempted to talk again.

"M'good," he choked out, coughed some more but then felt much better. "Better, I think. What… what happened, exactly?"

A valid question because after the ambulance ride, Reid only had vague memories of lights and whispers among other things that he couldn't distinguish between truth and fantasy. He knew he had been shot in the shoulder, but everything beyond that he could only guess.

"You were taken straight to surgery where they removed the bullet and alleviated the pressure the ricochet bullet had put on your lung," Hotch answered, getting right to the point. "The doctor said that as long as you go about the recommended physical therapy, you'll regain full usage of your arm."

Reid smiled at this. "That's good news."

Everyone seemed to agree with this and as a silence fell over them, Reid was quite certain there were other things they wanted to say.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been in and out of it for almost a day, now," Morgan answered. A day? Reid had absolutely no way to account for the past day and that feeling made him uneasy.

"What about Masterson? Was everyone okay?"

"Everyone is alive," Hotch said, looking seriously at Reid. "You did an outstanding job in there. I'm guessing you know we were going for a minimal loss scenario again?"

Reid did his best to shrug with his eyes. While he was certainly glad he could say he had a part, however big or small, in getting everyone out alive, there was still a gnawing at the back of his mind that he could have done it another way. A way that wouldn't have hurt his team so bad.

"Miles Masterson was treated for a head wound," Garcia said, picking up where Hotch left holes. "And from what I understand, has since been placed solely in police custody. He's going to jail, baby boy."

Reid smiled at this as well. He was glad Masterson was being locked up instead of being buried. He didn't really know what had happened to Miles, only that Jim had taken him out somehow. He'd seen Masterson breathe but he never woke up so for all Reid knew, he could've died. But knowing that even he was still alive made Reid feel better; no one had died on his accord.

"We've got to let the doctor know you're awake," Hotch said, standing up and then turning to face Morgan and Garcia. "So we'll be back when he's done."

"Be right back, kid," Morgan said as he made his way towards the door.

"Yeah, we'll be right out there," Garcia added with a loving smile.

Reid watched as they all left his room and the doctor soon after entered. He felt pretty numb to his situation and was instead relieved to see his team and learn they weren't upset with him. Of course they still didn't know the details but there would be a time for that. Right now he just wanted to listen to what the doctor had to say. The man reminded him very much of Hotch due to a serious face and a to-the-point nature.

"Dr. Reid," he began, glancing over the charts on his clipboard. "You're vitals are all looking pretty good right now and I'm certain of a full recovery. You will certainly have to undergo a good amount of time in a rehab center for your shoulder; they will be able to give you a better estimate of the amount of time you'll need to be there, of course.

"But overall you were quite lucky. We're going to keep you here for one more night to observe your lung and make sure it continues to function properly but after that, you should be free to go."

"Thank you," Reid replied, trying to reposition himself.

"No problem," he replied. "Now as far as your visitors go, as long as you're okay with it, your whole team can come in for a few. They've been taking turns and I figure it would be easier to just give them all a chance to talk to you. Not exactly protocol but I can pull a string or two."

Reid didn't answer for a moment or two while he attempted to understand what the doctor had said. He hadn't expected a doctor to allow that many people in at once but he was thankful for it.

"Yeah, that would be great," Reid replied finally. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded. "But not for long. You still need to rest." He then left the room and Reid attempted to get comfortable before everyone else came in.

It only took a few minutes for his room to start filling up again. He couldn't help but smile as he saw some of the people he cared about the most come in and find places throughout the room. He had so badly wanted to see them all again and here they were.

"What did the doctor say?" Rossi asked after they all gave him a silent 'hello'.

"I get to leave tomorrow," Reid replied with a smile. As much as he liked the Sunshine State, he longed to go back home to Quantico.

"That's great," Morgan said. "That will give the rest of us a chance to go to Disney World."

This got quite the laugh from everyone, including Reid who enjoyed the image of a group of profilers riding the spinning teacups.

"How are you feeling, Spence?" JJ asked now, coming to stand beside his bed. Reid was suddenly reminded of the ambulance ride and how much comfort she had given him and was eternally grateful for it.

"Um, pretty good actually." It wasn't a complete lie. He was quite certain he was currently on a sort of high with seeing them all but there was still pain in his chest and aches throughout his stiff body. It could all be ignored for right now, though.

There were mumbles of "good" amongst them but Reid could tell there were all curious still about what had happened in the bank. He didn't blame them and actually didn't mind telling them.

"I guess you are all kind of curious about what happened, huh?"

They peered at each other, apparently taken off guard by his forwardness but it was obvious they wanted to know so why not now when he had them all in one spot?

"Yeah," Emily spoke up first. "We wouldn't mind hearing if you're up to sharing."

Reid nodded to tell them he didn't mind sharing at all and began explaining. "Basically, I knew he'd end up wanting to kill someone to speed things up a bit, so I addressed it early on and convinced him to only make it seem like someone had died."

"And that someone was you," JJ added.

"Well, it proved my loyalty to our deal," Reid explained.

"And what was that deal, exactly?" Rossi asked, which made since given the fact that Masterson had been flaunting their deal in Rossi's face.

"That I would help him as long as he didn't hurt anyone," Reid said, suddenly feeling kind of embarrassed though he wasn't sure why.

"That was a very brave thing to do," Emily told him, making his face feel hot all of the sudden.

"Any one of you would have done the same," Reid countered.

"So you convinced him to shoot you and act as though you were dead?" Hotch asked.

At this, Reid nodded once again. "I told him that as long as you guys thought I was dead, that was all that mattered. But just in case he did get caught, if I was still alive his sentence would be much less."

"Good thinking kid," Morgan said though Reid could tell he still didn't like the idea one hundred percent. "But next time, try not to fake your own death."

Reid smiled, having expected a comment such as this, and shrugged with his good shoulder.

"It was just a little white lie, Morgan," he said with a grin. After a moment of processing, the rest of them got the joke and laughed. It was a wonderful moment for Reid as the tension seemed to clear almost instantly and Reid was sure they all understood what he had done and why he had done it.

"Is that so?" Garcia said with a smile on her face. "Then I propose Special Supervisory Agent Dr. Spencer Reid should hence forth be banned from telling any white lies."

Reid, along with everyone else laughed once again at this proposal and enjoyed the moment immensely. While he knew they supported his decision to act the way he did, he also knew their joking around with him being banned from actions such as that was needed for all of them at the moment. Besides, Reid had no intention of being in a situation such as that again.

"I think we're all in agreement with that one," Hotch said, surprising everyone a little by playing along with the joke. "Now I think it's time you got some rest so the plane ride tomorrow will be slightly more bearable."

Reid could agree to this seeing as how he was being overcome with fatigue once more.

"Get some rest, Spence," JJ said as a farewell.

"Yeah, I'll be checking in on ya," Morgan added.

"See you later…"

"Feel better…"

Reid nodded and smiled at the various good wishes and goodbyes and watched as the team began to file out until only Hotch was left behind. Reid watched him approach his bed and gaze down at Reid.

"I really am very proud of you," Hotch said, taking Reid completely off guard. "You managed to do the unexpected entirely by yourself and that in itself is very honorable."

"Thank you," Reid said quietly, still shocked by Hotch's sincere, kind words. Not that he wasn't capable of them, he just rarely voiced sentiments such as these.

Hotch nodded and began to walk towards the door, but stopped. "However, I could do without your white lies if you find that possible."

Reid saw slight beginnings of the remarkably rare Hotchner smile, and felt better about himself than he had in a long time. Finally, he did feel good about his choices in the bank.

"No more white lies," Reid replied with a smile. Hotch then nodded and followed the rest of the team out of the room. Reid sank down further into his pillows and just before sleep overtook him, he knew without a doubt that everything was okay.

End.

* * *

**EN: **Thanks for taking the journey with me everyone! Hope it was worth it for all of you :) Thanks for everything!!


End file.
